Fairy Tail aventura de magos (nueva historia)
by sara5000
Summary: Esta es la nueva generacion de Fairy Tail donde abrá muchas aventuras y nuevos personages en este caso la protagonista es Sara una maga angel-fairy slayer y mitad dragon slayer cuya historia es rara...que pasará cuando se encuentra con alguien del pasado? Fairy Tail no me pertenece... Este Fanfic en progreso esta dedicado a Layla Redfox
1. Intro

Fairy tail : aventura de magos (nueva historia)

PRESENTACION Y EXPLICACIONES

Pov significa en ingles : point of view que es en el punto de vista

Ex: sara pov (en el punto de vista de sara)

A lo mejor ya sabian esto pero es para los que no lo sepan...

Esto va a ser la nueva generacion de Fairy Tail por eso ustedes tambien pueden darme ideas de personages gracias ? ﾟﾘﾊ?

Ps: el nombre de la historia es: fairy tail aventura de magos


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 2 (1)

Sara pov

Que bien ya voy a estar en Fairy Tail! Le tengo que dar las gracias a ese niño... Se llamaba...Mathieu Draggneel? Bueno no me acuerdo...

Flashback

Sara esta sentada en un banco...

Sara : podré unirme a Fairy Tail?

Mathieu : te quieres unir a Fairy Tail?

Sara : si pero no sé si me aceptaran..(mira al niño) espera tu eres de fairy tail!

Mathieu : si y estoy seguro de que el maestro Makarov te dejara entrar! Yo le avisaré de que vas a ir de acuerdo? Adios!(sale corriendo)

Fin del Flashback

No pov

Sara está en frente del gremio de Fairy Tail va a abrir la puerta cuando de repente alguien sale volando desde dentro...una pelea

Niño 1 : ice make lanze!

Mathieu : Philip eso no te funcionará! Karyu no Hokoo!

El hielo y el fuego vuela por todos lados...

Mirajane : ah..si pudieramos pararlos...seria mejor pero Erza se fue con el equipo de natsu en una misión..

Sara : puedo intentar pararlos?

Mirajane : estas segura?

Sara : sip!

Sara pov

De acuerdo perdonenme chicos pero mientras yo esté en este gremio no podeis pelearos...

No pov

Sara: Fairy dust! ( con una especie de polvo de hada pone a dormir a los dos chicos)

Mirajane : gracias! Por cierto que haces aqui?

Sara : el niño de aqui me dijo que me aceptarian en el gremio pero...

Mirajane: pero?

Sara : no estoy segura si pue-(la interrumpen)

Alguien de la ciudad: Guildarts va a llegar!

Sara : guildarts? Mirajane crees que me dejaria tener una pelea con el?

Mirajane : a lo mejor pero ven aqui para ponerte la marca de fairy tail (se lleva a sara junto el maestro Makarov )

Makarov : asi que eres tu de quien me habló mathieu eh? Pues bienvenida a fairy tail ya estas en el gremio!

Mirajane le pone la marca de fairy tail en la mano de color rosa y el el momento de que mira le pone la marca esta empieza a brillar y cuando ya para de brillar la marca sigue siendo de fairy tail pero tiene como purpurina ( raro eh?)

Makarov : tranquila eso es normal

Guildarts : ya estoy aqui!

Mirajane : oye guildarts esta chica de aqui quiere tener una batalla contigo!

Equipo natsu: Ya estamos en casa!

Mirajane : corran vengan a el campo de battalla de atras! Una nueva mienbro quiere tener una pelea con guildarts!

Erza : ni siquiera yo puedo vencerlo...en que estará pensando?

Sara : Light speed! (Va a la velocidad de la luz)

Guildarts intenda darle un golpe pero sara lo esquiva facilmente...luego sara le da un golpe en em cuello a guildarts que con este golpe rompe el suelo hasta el sotano y se desmalla

Todos estan sin hablar incluso el maestro Makarov y laxus

Sara : que os pasa?

Erza : C-C-C

Todos : COMO RAYOS AS ECHO ESO !

Makarov : que classe de magia tienes ?

Sara : soy una angel-fairy slayer y...medio dragon slayer

Makarov : angel-fairy slayer? Pensaba que todos los que tenian esa magia habian desaparecido!

Sara: de momento soy la unica...

Natsu : Esa es mi imouto! ( abraza con fuerza a Sara) pensé que nunca te iba a volver a ver...

Sara : Natsu onii-chan !(hermano) te eché de menos ( le salen lagrimas)

Todos : onii-chan? Imouto?

Sara: a los dos nos cuidó igneel pero nos separamos cuando eramos pequeños me perdí en el bosque y nunca nos volvimos a ver hasta ahora...

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

No pov

Sara : pero luego de que nos separaran pues un angel me dijo que era una angel-fairy slayer

Desconocido : así que almenos hay dos...

Mirajane : (susurando) oye ethan deberias presentarte...

Ethan(desconocido) : hola sara...me presento soy ethan un angel-fairy slayer como tu

Erza : esto...sara como le hiciste eso a guildart?

Sara : ah eso? Fue un knock out!

Erza : kno que?

Sara : knock out... Si le das un golpe a alguien en una parte especifica del cuello ester se desmalla!

Laxus : entonces significa que puedo vencer a Makarov !

Makarov : intentalo...

Laxus le intenta hacer un knock out a Makarov pero este le hace un knock out a laxus dejandolo casi insconsciente...

Laxus: maldito...viejo...

Mirajane: bueno... Bienvenida a Fairy tail !

Philip y mathieu : yo soy phithieu...

Mathieu : yo soy mathieu draggneel.

Philip : y yo soy philip fullbuster.

Desconocida : yo soy Layla dragneel

Desconocida : y yo soy miku fullbuster! Espera porque lo tienes que decir tu primero layla?

Layla: porque lo dije antes que tu...

Miku : tsk...ice make!: lance!

Layla : no te funcionará! Karyu no Hokooo

Sara: mira...sienpre andan así?

Mirajane : si...

(Oye espera todos olvidaron a Ethan)

Ethan: esto...-(es interrumpido)

Sara : encantada de conocerte!

Sara corre hacia las misiones coje 4 y le pregunta a mirajane si puede hacerlas...quien le dice que si...

Sara pov

Vale tengo que empezar a trabajar ! Por cual enpiezo...

No pov

Luego de unas cuantas horas sara vuelve al gremio pero antes se pasa por el Fairy Hills y se alquila una habitacion

Y justo en el momento en el que abrio la puerta...

Sara pov

Abrí la puerta del gremio y de repente "POING" una taza de cerveza habia sido lanzada a mi cara...estropeandome el vestido estaba taan enfadada que incluso tenia una aura negra a mi alrededor : QUIEN FUE EL QUE HIZO ESTO ?! Grité pero todo el mundo se quedó callado hasta que para calmarme dije con una voz dulce : es broma! Y todos se calleron al suelo (estilo anime) aunque aun tenia la maldita marca de la taza en la cara... Pero bueno mira me dio un poco de hielo..

No pov

Despues del incidente sara se salio a pasear por la noche explorando la ciudad hasta que...(KABOOOOOOOM!) se escucha una explosion en la plaza de magnolia

Sara: pero que rayos es eso?

Mientras sara corre hacia el "incidente" pues en ese "incidente" dos personas estan luchando uno de los ataques casi le da a una niña pero sara utilizo su escudo para salvarla...

Sara : PERO ESQUE ESTAIS LOCOS?! Pelear aqui es peligroso!

Ethan: no es mi culpa esta "persona" intenta atacar

fairy tail...

Persona : no lo malinterpretes solo e venido a por la hime-sama( princesa)

Al escuchar estas palabras sara se pone nerviosa...

Persona : pero creo que ella se mostró a mi...

Ethan: no me digas que tu eres...la angel hime?

Sara : Ethan...esto sera un secreto ok? Y ahora tu..

La persona a desaparecido dejando un mensaje : "tranquila solo e venido a ver si eras de verdad"

CONTINUARA...


End file.
